Percy Jackson, rien n'est jamais fini
by aurelrara37
Summary: Percy a seize ans. Cela fait un an qu'il a battu Cronos. Depuis il mène une vie plutôt sereine avec sa petite amie Silena. Mais l'arrivée d'une nouvelle sang-mêlée pourrait tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Point de vue de Percy :

Ce matin je me réveillai à la colonie des Sang-mêlés . ma seconde maison . celle où je passai tous mes étés et parfois les autres vacances scolaires. J'étais arrivé hier soir avec ma petite amie Silena Beauregard. Silena est une fille d'Aphrodite et à mes yeux la plus belle fille qui existe. Avec ses yeux bleu et ses boucles brunes elle était vraiment mignonne. Elle et moi on habitait à New York ce qui simplifiait grandement les choses pour se voir.

Je regardai ma montre : 7h30. Je décidai de me lever ne trouvant plus le sommeil. Je pris ma trousse de toilettes et des habits propres et sortit du bungalow 3 pour me diriger vers les douches. J'étais l'un des premiers levés, Je pris ma douche rapidement, m'habillait, retournai au bungalow déposer mes affaires et me dirigeai ensuite vers le pavillon réfectoire prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Je m'installai à ma table, seul comme d'habitude étant l'unique fils de Poséidon. J'aperçus au loin Silena à sa propre table qui mangeait avec ses frères et sœurs. Elle me fit un signe de la main auquel je répondis. Je m'empressai de finir mon petit-déjeuner et attendis Silena dans l'écurie. C'était un de nos lieux de rendez-vous préféré car on appréciait beaucoup les chevaux tous les deux. D'ailleurs en l'attendant je rendis visite à mon vieil ami Blackjack. Mon père étant leur créateur je pouvais communiquer avec eux par télépathie. Blackjack hennit de joie dès qu'il me vit :

-Yo patron ça faisait longtemps ! Alors ça boume ? Tu m'emmène me dgourdir les pattes ?

-Plus tard vieux.Là j'attends quelqu'un,

-Moi par exemple ? Demanda Silena derrière mon dos.

Je me retournai surpris. Elle me souriait une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-C'est possible en effet, lui répondis-je taquin.

-Ah parce que je ne suis qu'une possibilité s'énerva-t-elle .

-Mais non, Tu sais bien que tu es la seule que j'aime.

-Mouais, jme méfie quand même. Avec toutes ces filles qui sont en admiration devant toi.

-Ah ouais ? J'avais pas remarqué.

-De toute façon je veille au grain.

-T'inquiète y a que toi qui compte. Bon changeons de sujet. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

-Ben maintenant qu'on est dans l'écurie un petit vol de pégase ça te dit ?

-Moi ça me dit, intervins Blackjack dans ma tête. S'il te plaît patron !

-Ok

Blackjack s'ébroua de joie.

Je fis sortir Blackjack de sa stalle vite fait et Silena en fit de même avec une jument qui s'appelait Cristal.

On survola la colonie et ses alentours pendant une bonne heure avant de se poser à la plage.

On laissa les pégases s'ébattre à leur guise tandis que Silena et moi, on s'asseyait l'un contre l'autre en regardant les vagues se déchaîner. On était bien là sans aucun monstre pour nous attaquer ni aucun dieu pour nous demander de réaliser je ne sais quelle quête. Depuis la défaite de Cronos la colonie était bien plus sereine. Je pouvais enfin profiter vraiment de mes amis. D'ailleurs en pensant à eux :

-Hey j'avais pas remarqué mais t'as vu Grover hier ?

-Non mais j'ai vue Guenièvre. Elle m'a dit qu'il était parti chercher un demi-dieu pour le ramener à la colonie.

-Il devrait bientôt être de retour alors.

-Ouais je suppose, dit-elle en ayant l'air ailleurs cependant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Hein ? Heu,,, rien ?

-Ben si . Jvois que t'es ailleurs.

-Mais non t'inquiètes pas. Faudrait peut être qu'on bouge non ? Les autres vont finir par se demander où on est passé.

-Ouais t'as raison.

Comme d'hab quoi.

Je continuai cependant à me demander ce qui tracassait Silena à ce point pour qu'elle refuse de m'en parler . Elle et moi on se disait tout pourtant, ne se cachant rien,

Décidant d'y revenir plus tard j'appelai les chevaux et on rentra. J'allai m'entrainer dans l'arène tandis que ma petite amie partait avec son bungalow à un cours de tir à l'arc.

Oui je sais. Une fille d'Aphrodite qui apprend à se servir d'une arme ? Ça a de quoi surprendre en effet. Mais Silena était comme ça. Elle voulait casser l'image qu'on avait habituellement de son bungalow et montrer qu'ils pouvaient se défendre eux aussi. Évidemment ils ne faisaient pas partis des plus aguerris mais ils se débrouillaient, C'était d'ailleurs cette volonté de la part de Silena qui m'avait attiré car elle m'avait alors moins superficielle que ces autres filles.

J'entrai dans l'arène cherchant un adversaire avec qui m'entraîner. Malheureusement les seuls qui pouvaient rivaliser avec moi étaient les Arès et les Athéna, Or je ne m'entendais pas avec les premiers à cause d'une ancienne rivalité avec leur père. Restait donc les Athéna.

J'aperçus Sam justement qui s'entraînait sur un mannequin. C'était un fils d'Athéna âgé de dix sept ans. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec lui et c'était un bon partenaire d'entraînement.

-Salut Sam lui dis-je. Un petit combat ça te tente ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas.

-Super !

On se mit en place et je dégainai Turbulence mon stylo-épée, Alors s'engagea le combat. On se battit pendant une bonne heure puis épuisés l'un comme l'autre on déclara match nul.

Alors que je prenais une bouteille d'eau dans la glacière je vis arriver Drew une des sœurs de Silena. Elle vint vers moi et me dit :

-Percy, Chiron veut te voir de toute urgence à la grande maison.


	2. Chapter 2

Point de vue de Percy :

**-**Percy, Chiron veut te voir de toute urgence à la grande maison.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais au ton de sa voix ça avait l'air vraiment urgent,

Bizarre, me dis-je. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Chiron de perdre son calme facilement. Cela devait être vraiment important et peut-être grave. Pourtant je pensais avoir mérité un peu de calme après tous les événements de ces dernières années. Même les dieux les plus cruels devaient le reconnaître, non ?

Je rangeai tout de même Turbulence dans ma poche sous sa forme de stylo-bille et parti en courant rejoindre la grande maison. Je vis au passage les Apollon jouer une partie de volley-ball et les Hermès s 'entraîner sur le mur de lave. Aujourd'hui était une belle journée pour sortir dehors. La barrière magique qui entourait la colonie y était pour beaucoup. Elle nous protégeait des monstres bien sûr mais aussi des intempéries ce qui fait qu'il ne pleuvait jamais sauf si on l'autorisait.

Je montai les marches du perron de la grande maison et entrai dans le salon. Je vis comme bien souvent Dionysos, Monsieur D. , et Chiron attablés en train de jouer une partie de belote avec deux autres joueurs invisibles. Vu l'air renfrogné de Monsieur D., il était en train de perdre ce qui me fit un peu plaisir je dois bien le reconnaître. Je ne portai pas ce dieu dans mon cœur bien que nos relations se soient apaisées depuis la défaite de Cronos.

Je me raclai la gorge pour signaler ma présence.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? grommela Monsieur D avant que Chiron ai pu intervenir.

-Chiron a demandé à me voir.

-En effet, répondis celui-ci. Je t'ai fais venir car j'ai une mission à te confier.

-Laquelle ?demandai-je curieux.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Grover a été chargé de ramener un demi-dieu à la colonie.

-Si ! Silena m'en a parlé ce matin.

-Par contre ce que tu ne dois pas savoir c'est que cette demande vient des dieux eux-mêmes.

-Vous plaisantez, j'espère. Depuis quand se soucient-ils de leurs enfants à ce point ? D'accord ils ont promis de les reconnaître avant leurs treize ans mais de là à ce qu'ils nous demandent de les escorter jusqu'à la colonie...

-D'après eux ce sang-mêlé est spécial et sa sécurité doit être assurée à tout prix. C'est pour cela que je te demande de rejoindre Grover et qu'à tous les deux vous le rameniez ici.

-Pourquoi moi ? Je suis quand même très repérable. Les monstres risquent encore plus de nous attaquer, non ?

-Tu sais te défendre et Grover aussi. De plus tu as l'habitude de partir en quête. Je pense que tu es le plus apte à faire cela.

-Et je partirai quand ?

-Demain à la première heure. Tu es déjà inscris au lycé est situé à New York. Les cours finissent plus tard dans ce lycée que dans celui où tu es.

-Ben je vais préparer mes affaires alors.

-Oui et surtout soit efficace et rapide. Essayez vraiment d'éviter les monstres. Grover te dira tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir quand tu seras là-bas.

Sur ces bons conseils je quittai la pièce et me rendis dans mon bungalow. Je préparai tout de suite mon sac. J'y mis à l'intérieur des cahiers et une trousse pour ressembler à un lycéen mais aussi des affaires de rechange, ma trousse de toilette et de l'ambroisie si jamais on se blessait. En même temps je réfléchissais sur cette mission. Qu'est-ce-que ce demi-dieu pouvait avoir de si spécial pour que les dieux eux-mêmes exigent qu'il soit absolument ramené sain et sauf ici ? Je senti que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos de l'emmener jusqu'à la colonie si un satyre ne suffisait pas pour le ramener. La dernière fois que j'étais parti aider Grover pour une mission de ce type c'était il y a deux ans et demi pour ramener Bianca et Nico Di Angelo, deux enfants d'Hadès, l'un des Trois Grands, donc deux enfants très puissants. Cela avait d'ailleurs failli très mal tourner.

Plongé dans mes pensées je n'entendis pas qu'on entrai dans mon bungalow. J'avais laissé la porte ouverte.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Me demanda une voix de fille que j'aurai reconnu entre mille.

-Mes affaires. Je repars pour une nouvelle mission.

-Encore ?

J'entendis de la déception dans sa voix.

-T'inquiète pas. Cette fois ça ne devrait pas durer très longtemps. Je dois juste ramener un sang-mêlé à la colonie. Mais comme c'est une demande qui vient des dieux, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

-C'est sûr. Et tu pars quand ?

-Demain matin.

-Alors il nous reste la fin de la journée pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

Et c'est ce qu'on fit. Elle paraissait moins préoccupée que ce matin. Je ne revins pas dessus profitant du moment. On passa l'après-midi à s'entraîner ensemble sur diverses activités et le soir après le dîner on marcha sur la plage.

Le lendemain, je me préparai rapidement et descendis la colline jusqu'au pin qui marquait la frontière de la colonie. Silena vint me souhaiter bonne chance et m'embrassa. Je montai ensuite dans la camionnette qui devait me conduire à New York, conduite par Argos notre chef de sécurité.

Une heure et demi après on arriva devant le lycée. C'était ici que se trouvait ce mystérieux sang-mêlé.


End file.
